This request proposes a study to explore how individuals react to the transition from late childhood into young adulthood. In 1974, 924 6th graders in Milwaukee were randomly selected and interviewed each year until Grade 10. They were followed trhough the transition into early adolescence (junior high school) and middle adolescence (senior high school). It is proposed that they be re-interviewed five years after high school at age 22-3. The main objects of the study are (1) to assess the subjects' current self images in a multi-dimensional sense, (2) to examine the continuities and discontinuities in self-image development from late childhood into young adulthood, (3) to see if negative reactions to adolescent transitions predict negative reactions to the transition out of adolescence or whether disturbance during adolescence better prepares individuals for adulthood, (4) to measure long-term consequences of different school contexts and of pubertal timing. Professor Simmons also proposes training to improve statistical skills and time to integrate literatures for theory development related to new studies of family decision-making.